Reunion
by susarian
Summary: Singapore was sick for the day, and it just so happens, her father came to visit her on that day. What will happen to Singapore as she meets her dead father who returns to earth? One shot!


Singapore is really sick. She is having a high fever and is lying on her bed.

"Gosh, luckily there is no meeting or events coming up. Just have to rest for a while before going back on shape." Singapore murmured before going to slumber.

A man suddenly appeared in Singapore bedroom. He seems confused as he looked around, suddenly a huge amount of information when into his head.

"Where am I?" the man said in a not very fluent English.

He looked around and he realised there is a teenage girl sleeping in the bed.

He walked closer and sees the girl, his eyes widened when he saw the girl appearance.

"Sing…Singapura?" The man said in shock.

Suddenly a lion roar in the room, this is when the man realised there is a lion in the corner of the room.

"Wait…are you Singa?" The man said as he approaches the lion without any fear.

He surveys the lion until he was confirmed the lion was Singa.

"Wow! You grew up so much Singa." The man exclaimed as he pats the lion.

Suddenly, a knocking sound was heard on the door.

"Singapore. May I come in?" A voice was heard.

"Come in." Singapore murmured softly while rubbing her eyes. She was woken up by Singa roar and was still sleepy.

"Thanks." The voice said as the door open. It was China who is smiling brightly at Singapore.

"Hello, China. What do you want." Singapore asked in a tired voice.

"Are you sick?" China asked with concerned.

"She is, judging by the lack of alert and awareness she has to the surrounding." The man said, shocking both China and Singapore.

"Who the hell are you!" both of them shouted at the same time.

…

"So, you don't know what happened, all you know is that you suddenly appeared in my room?" Singapore said as she drinks a cup of warm water.

"Yup!" The man replied.

"Why the hell are you even here?" Singapore said with distaste.

"Why can't I? Also, it's a good thing I see my precious daughter." The man replied while patting Singapore head.

"Like hell! I was often forgotten by you." Singapore sneer.

China stared at the man, the man claims that he is the ancient nation Srivijaya. He has certainly met China before his death as he clearly is able to identify China with the first sigh. But China cannot remember where did he meet Srivijaya.

"Hahaha, you are as grumpy as usual." Srivijaya laughed at Singapore comment.

"Anyway, since such a small kingdom like you is still alive, Samudera and Melayu should be doing well as well," Srivijaya said cheerfully, in which Singapore lowered her head and sighed.

"They're dead," Singapore replied.

"What?" Srivijaya looked at Singapore with dismay, but seeing the sadness of Singapore, he immediately knew Singapore is not lying.

"Uncle Melayu was killed by Majapahit, while Samudera was dissolved into the Aceh Sultanate," Singapore replied as memories of her early life rush back to her.

"Wait, it can't be…" Srivijaya shook his head.

"I was almost killed once by the Majapahit. But I managed to survive." Singapore sighed.

"Where the hell is Majapahit! I kill him!" Srivijaya exclaimed. Majapahit not only killed his brother but also tried to kill his daughter! Unforgivable!

"Died!" Singapore exclaimed.

"Everybody just dies! The past is no longer in existence, even I changed a lot!" Singapore shouted with her emotion getting uncontrollable.

"Singapore calm down!" China exclaimed as he realised the instability of Singapore emotion.

Singapore took a deep breathe and let herself calm down.

"I'm fine China," Singapore said while giving China a reassuring smile.

"Anyway, I just remembered who you are." China smiled at Srivijaya.

"Well you should, especially since I was a nation who give you tribute," Srivijaya replied.

"Well, your relatives sent me tribute as well, but you are one of the first few great powers in the South East Asian region, right?" China replied.

"Of course!" Srivijaya replied proudly but was depressed again.

"Well, like hell that's good." Srivijaya sighed.

"Accepted the death of them already?" Singapore asked.

"Yup, what's gone means gone." Srivijaya sighed.

"Good, now leave!" Singapore snapped.

"Are you chasing me out!" Srivijaya asked in shocked.

"I don't want anyone to see the Srivijaya, especially since my relationships with my relatives are so complicated that I refuse to explain it." Singapore snapped. But before she knew it, Malaysia and Indonesia arrived at the right timing.

"Singapore! How are you doing!" The two girls exclaimed before they noticed a man and China is with Singapore.

Both Malaysia and Indonesia felt a sting in their heart and they immediately know who is this person.

"Srivijaya?" Both of them said in confusion. They might know who is the man, but they do not know the man well.

"Just an ancient!" Singapore snapped, releasing a terrifying aura.

 **Author note:** Don't blame me for any inaccuracies!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the story plot.


End file.
